YELLOW KNIGHT DRAGON RIDERS: BOOK OF DRAGONS SPECIAL!
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Over the years, curious Vikings like yourselves have updated the pages of the Book of Dragons. Let's see what our favorite Grimm Huntsman couple has learned during their stay at Dragon's Edge.


_**In preparation for the next chapter of this story, I've decided to make this little spin-off to show you guys the dragons that I plan to give to certain characters in this story. Including Yang, her father, and her mother. Each chapter is for a different class of Dragons (Stoker Class, Boulder Class, Mystery Class, etcetera.) So, without further ado, enjoy the show!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **BOOK OF DRAGONS SPECIAL: STOKER CLASS DRAGONS!**_

* * *

 **As the screen blares to life, we see the camera moving along to show us the island home of the Riders of Dragon's Edge.**

" **Remember what life used to be like on Berk?" asked a narrating Hiccup.**

 **The scene shifts to back during the first movie, when Hiccup first arrived in the Mead Hall. Next, we see him bringing a candle over to a rather large book that has the insignia of a dragon on it. Hiccup opens the book and breathes out a single word.**

" **Dragons…!"**

 **The scene shifts once again to when we saw the first Dragon raid. Fire and smoke rose about everywhere, and vikings were running to and fro in an effort to keep the beasts from stealing their food and livestock. Many of them carried weapons while others manned the catapults.**

" **You'd have to be crazy to live here. But we're vikings. Crazy is what we do best." Hiccup commented as he continued to narrate. "And I guess I had enough crazy in me to do something no Viking had ever done before."**

 **Various clips of Hiccup's interactions with Toothless show on the screen before it shows clips of them during the 'test flight'.**

" **I trained a Dragon! Life on the island hasn't been the same since. And now, my friends and I have the coolest job in the world. We're Dragon Trainers. Living with Dragons? It ain't easy. It brings a new adventure every day, and there's so much to learn. Because if you want to TRAIN Dragons, you have to KNOW Dragons. So, if you hurry, you can join us in the great hall where we're just about to start a new class."**

* * *

In the great Hall back on the island of Berk, Hiccup, Jaune and company had returned to add what they learned to the Book of Dragons. They learned much about several dragons, even discovering and establishing a new class of dragons, and Stoick was eager to see what they learned. However, an unexpected visitor was about to join them, as she quested to learn all she could about every Dragon in the Viking Archipelago.

"So THAT'S a Rumblehorn." Astrid said, looking at the beautiful sketch Jaune did of Taiyang's new dragon, Skullcrusher.

"Correct! And they're built like tanks, so they aren't easy to bring down. Even for other dragons." Hiccup said in response.

Yang and Astrid nodded at that. Yang had tried to fight Skullcrusher hand to hand in their first meeting and was soundly beaten by the Tracker Class dragon. She couldn't feel her arms and legs for a week after that fight. Not that the Toa Hagah of Air will ever admit that, of course.

"That reminds me, son. Rumblehorns like Skullcrusher don't like to be scratched on their horns. Taiyang found that out the hard way." Stoick informed.

It's true, when the blonde brawler before Yang had scratched Skullcrusher on his horns, the beefy Dragon must've taken that as a sign of challenge and lashed out at his rider. Taiyang wasn't hurt, but he spent all day fixing his hutt after that.

"Okay, 'no scratching on the horns'. Got it." Hiccup said, writing the information down on one of the Rumblehorn pages.

He and the others were broken out of their work when Toothless bounded in, a playful look on his face as he had dragged a certain Little Red Riding Hood girl along for the ride.

"Toothless, what's up, Bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless warbled as a dizzy Ruby slowly stood up with anime swirls in her eyes. Yang was immediately by her sister's side, helping her up and trying to get her to shake off the dizziness from being dragged along by an excited Night Fury.

"You okay, Sis?" Yang asked.

"Ugh… Define 'okay'." replied Ruby.

"What are you even doing here this late at night, Lass?" Stoick asked.

Ruby shook her head as she remembered why she had asked Toothless to show her to the great hall.

"I wanted to learn more about Dragons. I figured, since we're stuck here for a little while, I should learn all I can." Ruby explained.

The others gave her points for her willingness to learn. And they already know that they can trust her, so they decided to give the girl the knowledge she desired.

"Ah, so yer a new recruit!" Gobber exclaimed as he walked over. "Want ta train Dragons, do ye?"

"She's certainly eager enough." Astrid commented.

"The young one's got potential." Jaune added.

"Ah, we'll see about that." Gobber quipped before opening the book. "Here it is: Book of Dragons! Behind these covers are some o' tha' most incredible creatures you'd ever hope ta see! Some ya know, but there are some you've never seen before. And ya won't last a day out there if ya don't learn the facts in here."

"Gobber, you can't scare us. We've already trained Dragons." Hiccup said dryly.

The village blacksmith, however, was not deterred by this little fact. He knows that the gang has already trained Dragons before, but they need to know more about this particular book than what they know.

"Ah, this book contains more than trainin'. It's the key to unlocking a whole world o' Dragons." Gobber stated. "An' Ah' don't suppose you know who started it all, do you?"

As the lesson went on, Ruby found herself imagining an unfortunate Viking man with a big, bushy beard, a big belly, and a traditional viking helmet with a broken horn landing on his back next to a statue of a heroic looking Viking man. As he sat up, an axe with a long handle landed on his head, making the handle break in half.

"I thought it had something to do with Bork the Bold?" Yang inquired.

The viking took up the same pose as the statue… only for his muscular chest to fall down to his belly and his arm to bend down all flabby-like. The viking made a pathetic groaning noise at this.

The scenery then changes to a cartoony world in Ruby's mind where the viking man can be seen walking out of his home. He stretches and takes a deep breath of fresh air as he prepares to start the day.

"Well spotted, Lass. But before he was bold, he was known as Bork the Very, Very Unfortunate." Gobber replied.

"That's… an odd nickname." Ruby commented.

"Aye, but apt. It seemed that anything Bork touched went wrong." Gobber stated.

As Bork walked away from his hutt, he stepped on a garden trowel and got hit in the face by the handle, making him stumble back and hit the fire burning by this house. This caused it to be knocked down and burn his house to cinders. Bork groaned in annoyance before it started to rain, followed by him yelping in pain as he was struck by lightning.

"Bork was my great, great, great grandfather, and he started out as a shepherd." Gobber explained. "But his flock got very small."

As he did, the scene shifted to when Bork was watching over his flock of sheep. However, a flock of Gronkles swooped in and snatched up all the sheep, leaving only one for Bork.

Next, we see Bork hammering a horseshoe onto a yak. But we can just tell that with a title like Bork the Very, Very Unfortunate, there's sure to be trouble brewing. And I'm right about that.

"Tha fact is, Bork an' Dragons didn't seem ta mix." Gobber continued.

The Yak ended up being swooped up by another Gronkle, and Bork got hit on the head by the four falling metal shoes in the process. He made a sound of pain each time he was hit on the head. Then a Deadly Nadder took the anvil he was working with.

"So, he gave blacksmithing a try." Gobber carried on.

 **"OUCH!"** cried Bork as he was squashed by the anvil.

He waddled away with his whole body wedged into his own helmet. Next, we see Bork holding a pitchfork next to a crop of wheat.

"An' had a go at farmin'." Gobber continued.

The sound of a swooping airplane was made as a Monstrous Nightmare burned up Bork's crops. Finally, we see him at a pier holding a fishing rod and pulling out a fish from the water, looking very proud of his catch.

"But he settled on tha' life of a fisherman." Gobber finished.

Unfortunately, things still went wrong for him as a Gronkle took his catch and dragged Bork along for the ride, making his helmet fly off and into the water. Later that night, we see Bork sitting by a campfire looking wary as he got ready to eat his dinner: a tuna sandwich with the whole tuna in it.

Seeing no danger in the immediate vicinity, Bork got ready to take the first bite. But he was scared into running deeper into the forest after a Deadly Nadder took a bite out of his food. He ran as fast as he could, going past a cat as he spouted gibberish in the Viking language. Once he was in the darkest part of the woods, Bork sighed in relief. But that relief soon turned to fear as a pair of yellow, slitted eyes appeared in the shadows.

Locking eyes with them, Bork cried in pain as he was burnt by a Monstrous Nightmare breathing fire on him. Feeling both pissed and hungry, Bork stomped back to his hutt to eat something there and gave the bones of the fish to the cat.

"An' he used to say, if you see a Dragon; KILL ON SIGHT!" Gobber said. "You kids taught us that we could TRAIN a Dragon, but it was Bork who had the idea to classify them. And what does Bork say is the first class of Dragons?"

"Oh, that's easy: Stoker Class." Hiccup answered.

Burning into view was the symbol for the Stoker Class Dragons - a Monstrous Nightmare breathing fire - and this gave Hiccup the perfect opportunity to show just how knowledgeable he is about all Dragons.

"Now, according to the book, these hot-headed Dragons are furious fire breathers. And when training a Terror, start with a very shiny object."

The scene shifts to another cartoony sequence, showing Bork having a picnic lunch while a Terrible Terror is barking at him like a puppy for food. Astrid and Ruby are instantly taken by the tiny Dragon.

"Awww! He's cute!" cooed Astrid.

"Almost as cute as Zwei!" Ruby added.

But Gobber knew better about these Dragons, despite their cute and cuddly demeanor.

"Cute? Maybe on his own, but Bork says tha' if ya get these little Terrors in a group, it's no picnic." he said.

Smiling at the little Dragon, seemingly amused by its antics, Bork took a chicken leg out of his picnic basket and waved it at the Terror like one would a stick to a dog. He threw it and the Dragon ran after it. And not three seconds later, another Terror shows up and acts cute to get food from Bork.

Laughing, the writer and illustrator for the Book of Dragons repeats the process with the second Terror. As he was about to take a bite of his own chicken, he looked up and gasped in surprise to see not one more Terror… but a whole TREE full of Terrors! He dropped his chicken leg as they all started growling, showing that they wanted food and they wanted it now.

"Ya see, Terrors are social creatures. They love to hunt in packs." Gobber explained.

Holding up a finger, Bork reached into his picnic basket and presented the pack of Terrible Terrors with a whole roast chicken. That should satisfy them, right?

Yeah, wishful thinking there, Bork.

He was instantly engulfed in a cyclone of hungry Terrors which left him in nothing but his helmet, belt and underwear. The last Terror took the last drumstick while Bork was still in a daze, wondering what just happened.

"Now, wha' about this brute?" Gobber asked.

The scene shifted to show Raven, Yang's mother, getting tossed around and beaten up by her own Dragon. A dark red and purple Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare. She was tossed around so bad, she got soundly defeated and her mask fell off.

"The Monstrous Nightmare! You can see how this foul brute got his name." Gobber commented. "Nary a Viking 'as tamed this fierce creature!"

The scene shifts once more to a cartoony sequence where a sleeping Monstrous Nightmare is woken up by the smell of something tasty. Something that's actually a part of its diet. And that something is…

Fresh corn!

Bork is seen cooking some corn on a cob in a metal frying pan over an open fire with his girlfriend. But Bork's girlfriend starts freaking out as the Monstrous Nightmare peaks out over the rocks he was sleeping behind, prompting Bork to start hitting him over the head with the pan he was using to cook the corn.

But this Nightmare wasn't going down easy. He yanked the pan out of Bork's hands, threw it away, and used his tongue to steal the corn before heading back to its sleeping spot to enjoy a snack of its own.

However, Bork wasn't about to let this beast get away with his hard grown corn. He picked up some discarded corn and dove on to the Dragon's back.

"But you know what Bork used to say. You fall down, you get right back on tha' Dragon!" Gobber quoted.

"I bet Bork didn't know that the Nightmare can set itself on fire." Jaune commented.

As Bork proceeded to try and pummel the Monstrous Nightmare with the two corns he picked up, the Nightmare simply continued to munch on the corn it stole… and lit itself a-blaze! Bork was left burnt, covered in soot, and the corn he was holding turned into popcorn.

"And if there's one thing you don't want, it's an angry Nightmare. That's why we tried a more gentle approach." Astrid said.

"Instead of wrestling a Monstrous Nightmare, just give him a little respect. A gentle hand on his snout." Hiccup instructed.

"Looks like you kids have made some breakthroughs." Stoick commented.

But before they could continue on with the lesson, Stoick tensed up as he heard something. Being the chief of a Viking tribe and fighting Dragons almost all your life tends to give you very sharp senses. And his are telling him that there's someone else in the Great Hall tonight. Someone who shouldn't be here.

The Viking chief got up and walked over to a pillar before yanking Blake out from behind it. The Cat Faunus girl was shocked stiff as a board over being found so easily, and made no move as the chief sit her down next to Ruby.

"You know, Lass, if you wanted to learn more about Dragons, you could have just asked." Stoick commented.

Blake said nothing and merely reddened in the face out of embarrassment. She didn't ask because she thought they'd just kick her out before she could learn anything.

"Right, well, let's get back to the lesson, shall we?" Yang suggested.

The others nodded in agreement and turned to the page in the book where we find our next class of Dragons.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Hope you all liked this chapter. Next up is the Boulder Class Dragons, so if there are any Boulder Class Dragon fans out there, be sure to wait with baited breath as I write that chapter. See you all next time! As usual, read and review. Flamers will be ignored.**_


End file.
